


Tight

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds her tight until the sun peaks over the horizon. She has to sneak back, she says. Maybe another time, she promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

She’s sixteen and he’s sure she’s not ready at all.

“Fire is about desire and control,” she says. He knows this, knows this better than anyone else he thinks. His great aunt told him what too much desire and slightly too little control could do. His grandfather told him that anger could masquerade as desire.

“Korra,” he begins.

“Stop,” she commands. She’s one of the few people that can command him to do anything and has been since she was six. “I know all about control. I’ve lived it. But desire,” she looks him straight in the eye and it unnerves him. “Desire is something different.”

He shifts in his bed (of course she snuck in just as he was falling asleep). “What makes you think I can help you?”

She bites her lip and turns away. She suddenly looks so very young. “You’re Iroh. I’ve seen the way the way people look at you; I’ve heard what the other girls whisper about you.”

He doesn’t ask her where she’s heard them. She’s not supposed to leave the compound (her presence here aside) but he’s guessing she’s left more than enough times to hear idle gossip. “Everything-“

“Is a lie, I know. But you’re the closest thing I have to a friend besides Naga and the only one I’m comfortable enough with to ask. Please?” She asks.

She doesn’t ask for things. She takes them. Because she’s asking, because she’s Korra first and the Avatar second, and because he remembers being sixteen he nods. She smiles and before he can even think of the consequences she’s kneeling on his bed and tugging her shirt off.

“Slow down,” he tells her.

“No.”

He tries desperately to take things slow. Korra, he’s sure, doesn’t know the meaning of the word. Too soon she’s under him and he’s inside her and everything is focused on how tight she is. Not just the most intimate part of her but the way her legs and arms are wrapped around him.

He’s positive she’s drawn blood from his shoulders.

His pace is steady but soon her hips jerk and force him faster. “Please,” she moans and he can’t do what he wants because she’s too insistent and at some point this exasperating girl is going to need to learn patience.

Suddenly she claws at his back and for some reason this undoes him. He stills and she gently kisses his mouth. When he can think again he rolls to the side and brings her to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t be, it felt good.” He’s pretty sure she’s lying but he hopes she knows what passion and desire are now.

He holds her tight until the sun peaks over the horizon. She has to sneak back, she says. Maybe another time, she promises. 

He’s not sure if he wants that promise to be an empty one.


End file.
